


Monopoly is Serious Business

by aaliona



Series: AUs and Prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliona/pseuds/aaliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: We pulled an all nighter trying to play monopoly, and I think I may have confessed some weird shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly is Serious Business

Clarke woke up with the feeling of something hard pressed against her cheek. It hurt. Raising her head, she looked down, blinking for a few moments before actually comprehending what she’d been resting on. Great, now there was probably a Monopoly battleship mark on her cheek.

As she rubbed her cheek, Clarke looked around. At first she was confused as to why she was in the living room, but looking around let her put things together pretty quickly.

She had her heard on the table, where the remains of a Monopoly game sprawled about. There were still two stacks of money and cards, so she assumed it hadn’t actually finished. Frowning, she realized the dog piece she always used wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She ducked down to look under the table. With a small smile, she reached down to pick up the dog, accidentally dislodging a blanket from her shoulders. Strange. That blanket was one that never left her bed.

Wondering what was going on, Clarke almost missed the sound of a bedroom door opening and turned around with the expectation of seeing one of her roommates coming down the hall. Instead of Octavia or Raven, however, it was Bellamy.

“Oh good, you’re up.”

“Wait, why were you in my room?” she demanded as she sat up a little straighter.

Bellamy shrugged, not seeming to care about her mounting annoyance. “It was late enough that I didn’t want to go home, and since you crashed there, I didn’t see any point in sleeping on the couch.”

She scowled. “You could have woken me up.”

“I tried. The only reaction I got out of you was a hiss. You actually hissed at me like a cat. Guess it makes sense that the princess would resemble something so high maintenance.” He sauntered over to the breakfast bar and helped himself to the container of cashews. “Are you guys seriously considering getting a cat?”

Clarke stared at him for a moment. “When did Octavia tell you that? I thought she wasn’t going to until we found one.”

“She didn’t tell me,” he said. “You did. Last night you had an awful lot to tell me.”

Under his smirk, Clarke knew her face was heating up, but she couldn’t imagine why. Surely she wouldn’t have told him _that_. “Yeah, well, at least I was winning at Monopoly! When did the other guys leave?”

Bellamy let out a snort and shook his head as he nibbled on another bite of nuts. “You didn’t even drink last night, Clarke. Why can’t you remember anything?”

“Helpful.” Keeping her face deadpan, she stood up and went around him into the kitchen. Clarke bustled around figuring out breakfast. Not overly hungry, she decided to settle on a glass of milk. She glanced at Bellamy again, annoyed by the smirk still on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“Not much.” His smirk turned into a full-on grin before he added, “Apparently you just want to kiss me when I’m angry.”

Having just taken a drink, Clarke nearly snorted the milk out her nose and had to put a hand up to keep from spitting it out. She swallowed hard before setting down her glass. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Even as she asked, she had a vague recollection of that conversation. Something about him being so infuriating at games—that Bellamy being angry pissed off enough that she wanted to make out with him over it.

“I mean I guess competition can be pretty hot,” he continue. “The others don’t get it. That’s why they left. Our game night got so intense that after they were all out and we refused to stop, they all went over to Lincoln’s for that x-box tournament he was hosting. I’m sure Lexa was disappointed you didn’t go.”

Clarke pursed her lips together as she analyzed whether that was a hint of jealousy. It sounded like jealousy. “I don’t suppose either of my roommates came home last night?”

“No.” Bellamy paused, and Clarke figured it had just dawned on him what that meant for his sister. The face he made certainly said so.

“And for the record,” Clarke added as she had a few more moments of the night drift back to her. “I am well aware that you kissed me first, so it’s not _my_ fault we made out instead of finishing the game.”

Feeling vindicated by the shade of pink his face turned, Clarke turned and headed down the hall. She paused briefly in her bedroom to grab a clean shirt and her fluffiest towel before continuing to the bathroom. She called over her shoulder, “This may be a bit forward, but I’m kind of done dancing around. I’m going to take a shower, and you’re free to join me. We can have a rousing debate about the new Star Wars film for foreplay.

Clarke barely had her shirt off before Bellamy had reached the bathroom. He crowded against her, leaning her back against the sink. To his credit, Bellamy kept his eyes on hers instead of gazing at her chest as he replied, “Luke is totally going to be the bad guy.”

She grinned, reaching down to grab the edge of his shirt. “I still like my new-Yoda-hiding-in-a-swamp theory.”


End file.
